


loving you in the dark

by strawberrykissess



Series: star crossed lovers [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Meant To Be, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykissess/pseuds/strawberrykissess
Summary: i break into diamonds.i fall like stars.i turnand turn again.i am hope in the dark.i am love that cannot die.i am power.and i am light.i am.i am.i am. - AVA





	loving you in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow friends!! I am back and overly excited to bring you the next endeavor of Tessa and Scott's story! I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the warm and loving comments you wrote, and the kudos you left. It means everything to know that people are pleased with my work and are interested in reading more of it!! As always...I am open to suggestions and would love to hear your feedback!! Wishing you all a wonderful day...and thanks again for reading:)

Five seconds.

Five seconds was all it took to get lost into an abyss of hazelnut, caramel-coated dreams. Five seconds was all it took to disappear through a narrow cobblestoned street. Five seconds was all it took to save him and breathe the same air. Five seconds was all it took to fall for his boyish charms and collapse into his protective, comforting arms, nuzzling noses under the starlight. Five seconds was all it took to take his hand and give him a reassuring squeeze...as if to say...to never let her go. Five seconds was all it took to entwine with one another, warm hands tracing each other's supple smooth skin, velvety soft kisses fluttering across swollen lips, and souls colliding as the moon smiled above them.

Five seconds was all it took for Tessa's heart to be ripped from her chest and cast aside. And those five precious seconds she counted, she used them to attempt to catch her breath from waking...an empty pit sinks in her stomach, discovering a tangle of sheets and nothing more...it's as if at any moment the universe could swallow her whole and no one would notice.

As the pale morning light streams through her room's airy curtains, Tessa allows her body to take control as she mulls over to the vacant side of her bed. 

Unbeknownst to her, somehow her hands had made their way up to her messy bun before grabbing hold of her pillow, and softly whimpering into it.

What was she really expecting?

That he would've stayed for her? That he’d want to live with her in that tiny villa, counting the days until she finished writing? She could dream and wish upon stars that all she wanted, and still a part of her would remain aching inside knowing that he’s gone.

Last night or rather the past two days had been the best of her life, waking up with Scott by her side. She finally managed to meet someone who understood her, that empathized with her...that cared for her.

As she lulls around the upper deck, her eyes fighting to stay open, Tessa’s mind is clouded with the sense of a muscular back pressed to hers. And his fingers encroaching her waist, pulling her closer to him until they become one with each other again.

Tessa’s never felt this lump in her throat before. Something gnaws at her sides, pinching her stomach. She feels dizzy, seasick even, even though the boat is barely swaying with the current.

Trying to suppress the throbbing pains maneuvering around her head, Tessa peers over the ledge of the boat and takes in the bottomless blue serenity. The salty, citrus-scented air wafts towards her as merchants of all kinds are beginning to come to shore with boxes of goods to trade and sell.

She swears for a moment, she catches a glimpse of the deepest black leather jacket and tuffs of dark chocolate curls. Her heart stops and recovers when realizing it isn’t him.

_ He’s probably already gone, _ she thinks to herself, twiddling with the ring around her finger, staring up at the painted sky. There's no use in hoping.

Pink clouds gather across the sky as a ginormous flock of birds caws loudly and circles over the Hotel Veronesi La Torre.

_ Huh. _

He couldn’t still be here. Could he? No, he couldn't. She recalls him mentioning an early flight.

Tessa pushes the thought of that away instantly until taking notice of a tiny slip of paper tied roughly to the mast of the boat. She curiously and quickly retrieves the note almost falling off the rails in the process.

Focusing her eyes upon it, Tessa can make out in a messy scrawl, a squiggly word of what she presumes is Tess. With no hesitation, Tessa begins ripping off the tight piece of twine and unfolds the scrap. She feels as if someone has punched her right in the stomach, squinting at the cursive, immaculate print.

_ Dear Tess, _

_ How strange it is, that many people picture true love stories have the perfect recipe. It’s true, that all in love are experiencing the same raw, real feelings of excitement, passion, and the unknown to come. But what do we really do when we finally face our soul mate? The one and only person who holds the deepest value in our hearts, and in our lives. The one person whose soul is touched by another's heart, whose gorgeous green eyes are discovered by another's smile. It’s an indescribable moment, T. It’s a special place where time stops, and both hearts beat as one. I've been there and I’m living it, holding onto that moment for as long as I shall live. It was just a little glance. It was five sweet seconds that assured me of my future...of you.  _ _ The two days we spent together felt like an eternity...and quite frankly it’s an eternity that I’ve been missing my best friend and my person. Pardon my French, but I fucking hate writing this letter to you...because I cannot bear to say goodbye to you. You’ll probably still be asleep when I leave and won’t read this for a while, and if you hate me after reading it, I completely understand. It’s just my eyes refuse to watch you leave. I know you deserve a better goodbye. I truly do.  _ _ I already miss you when you're gone. I miss you sitting near me and I can't touch you. I miss you when you smile that breathtaking smile at me. I want you so much you don’t even know, Tess. You are the most miraculous woman I have ever met. I adore your entire heart and soul. I see your beauty, and I know you possess a humongous heart. I need your love in my life, but I'm leaving. However, I'm giving my heart to you. Forever and always, it will belong to you, never another soul. Please do not tell me if you don't feel the same, but please for the love of God and the sake of my sanity, please tell me if you do. If you don't love me as much as I adore you, I don’t know how I’ll be able to go another day thinking about you looking at me with those eyes, and touching my face, I don’t know how I’ll be able to move on because my heart needs you. Without you, there really is no point. Always remember, my heart holds you when my arms can’t. I’ll find you again, Tessa...I have to...I can’t love you in the dark. _

_ Forever and a day, Scott _

Tessa can’t stop the wave of emotions that suffocate her chest as her posture hunches over the rails and she begins to hyperventilate.  Her tears burn and glisten down her cheeks before filling her eyes and sliding to her hairline. She swallows back and blinks a few times, allowing the tears to dry up as she regrets losing some self-control. She forces up a throaty laugh.

“Why am I even crying?” Tessa chokes back with blurry vision as her tears dampen the paper.

“ Don’t cry,” She repeats to herself as her own mantra, trying to catch a sturdy breath. “Don’t cry...Don’t cry,” She sniffles, attempting to gather what little strength her body can grasp as her body heaves against the nearest wall.

When she finally manages to get a glimpse in the mirror, she’s stammered at her reflection. Even with bloodshot eyes, the familiar green seems to sparkle through, covering the big, gaping hole she feels inside.

* * *

_ “Welcome on board Flight 021 to Toronto. Our aircraft is under the command of Captain Milton. He has informed me that our flying time will be approximately nine hours and seventeen minutes. While we are here to ensure that you do have a comfortable trip with us today, we are also concerned about your safety. With that in mind, we ask that you take the Safety Information Card out of the seat pocket in front of you and follow along as we perform our safety demonstration.” _

“We have everything right? We have every bag, every souvenir?” Alma asks worriedly, turning her head back and forth, wiggling in her seat.

“A little late for that, Mom,” Charlie snorts, getting a high five from Danny as he reclines his chair the tiniest bit.

“Boys now is not the time. You know your mother doesn’t do well with airplanes,” Joe snarls, opening up the magazine placed in front of him.

“Sorry, sorry. If it makes you feel better...we have all of that mom, maybe not every boy though,” Charlie claps back, elbowing Scott in the side. He receives a hasty glare in return before huffing out a sigh and leaning against the window.

“What do you mean every boy?” Alma quickly panics, rising out of her seat before being caressed back down by her husband.

“Char was just kidding, Sweetheart. Every boy is here and accounted for, now just relax and take a nap.”

“Okay,” Alma sighs, snuggling into her headrest.

“Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Charlie chastises, throwing a peanut into his mouth, letting the salt swirl against his tongue.

“Shut up, Charlie,” Scott grimaces, staring out at the sea surrounding them, and the boundless amount of orange and brick tone slanted buildings off of the horizon. He takes notice of a giant grouping of birds as they dance over the hotel he only stayed in for a few days, which would soon feel like forever ago.

_ “We are third in priority for take-off, we should depart in about thirty to forty minutes.” _

“Is this about the girl? Tessa was it?” When he doesn’t receive a reply, Charlie decides to venture out further. “Look, Scott...I’m sorry about her. Really I am, but there are plenty of girls back home if you would just give them a chance-”

“No. Never. No way, Charlie. Nobody back home...will ever be  _ her. Nobody comes close."  _ Scott turns to face him, water glazing his eyes. “Char…”

“She’s it...isn’t she?”

“Char, I'm afraid this might be the end of our acquaintance, or if I'm lucky, the realization of my dreams. I told myself I might as well take the risk of getting to know her because it would be the only chance to unburden this feeling that’s been bubbling inside ever since I saw her. As crazy as it might sound, It isn’t even hard to understand what I feel for her, all those long sleepless nights I’ve had up until meeting her...I've never felt like this before. I don't know how to pour out my feelings now that we’re leaving. I wanted to find the perfect words to make her realize how much I need her and want her, but the words continued to elude me,” Scott confesses, shaking his head, arching his neck so far back, he thinks it might snap off.

Charlie’s taken aback and aghast at how blindly his brother is looking at things. “Scott, it’s not crazy at all. I think - I think you’re in love with her,” Is all he can manage to say, patting him on the shoulder lovingly.

“I’m in love with her,” Scott whispers to himself as if it’s a question. Charlie just smiles blissfully at Danny before snoozing away. "Oh, my God. I am."

* * *

Throwing caution to the wind, Tessa tosses on her closest pair of pj’s, shoves the note down deep into her pocket, grabs her phone, firing off a quick spontaneous text to her parents, and snatches her purse before running out the door, hopping onto her Vespa, clutching onto it for dear life, and taking off...full speed...in kitten covered pajama pants...It doesn’t matter, she doesn’t have a care in the world except one. 

The fact that she can’t part with Scott Moir. 

* * *

_It’s only a Wednesday so it shouldn’t be that busy,_ she thinks.

Boy, was she wrong. Apparently out of all days, today her city picks to throw a parade in honor of Summer fading...and they couldn’t wait, couldn’t they?

Trying to be as stealthy as she can, Tessa weaves in and out of traffic. Around tiny cars, and a plethora of vendors, attempting to not run over an elderly man in the process.

When she finally arrives at the airport, she doesn’t care when she basically flings her bike off onto a crossing guard, sprinting towards the front doors, looking like a lovestruck idiot as she bumps into a family of five, hurdling over suitcases of all sizes as she makes her way over the front desk. Purchasing the cheapest ticket she can get, Tessa makes a mad dash towards customs.

_Maybe,_ she thinks.

_ If it’s crazy enough, I’ll make it.  _

She runs faster, her legs never ceasing to stop their constant cycle of motion, her mind never straying from a single thought: Run. Her lungs are on fire and her heart is palpitating out of her chest. It’s a strange sensation, she discovers, experiencing excruciating pain in her lower legs but unable to stop moving. Her bones are wanting to halt, but some unknown energy is forcing them to continue to work with her strained muscles, carrying her towards the gates.

Pushing her arms back and forth, Tessa jets to her destination, jumping over small passageways, dodging people left and right. The crowd is getting bigger; so many people are taking pictures and sharing one last embrace. It’s bittersweet.

Slowly but surely, her breathing runs ragged, her legs are tired as she wipes away several tears and beads of rising sweat.

Three more leaps and she makes it. Tessa throws her arms in the air declaring victory. Without much thought, she pushes people to the side, to get through the throng and over to the guard.

“I’m here,” She pants, pressing her hands down on her knees, slowly, “I’m sorry.” Is all the guard makes out, softly pulling the door shut.

“No, No. Please, no! Sir, I have to get on that flight,” Tessa starts to panic, her voice fluctuating up and down.

“I’m sorry, Miss, but you're too late. You’ll just have to catch the next flight.”

“Sir, please. I beg of you,” Tessa’s voice cracks, resting a hand on his shoulder. She bites down on her lower lip out of trepidation. “The love of my life is on the flight, and If I don't get on there...I might never see him again...Please, I can’t wait for the next flight,” Tessa’s fists clench and release as she takes in the audience she’s accumulated. A few bystanders are recording her with their cellphones.    
  


She couldn’t wait to see that video get uploaded in the next few minutes.  _ Crazy lady in airport jumps guard in attempts to find a lost love. _

“Miss, I’m sorry, but the answer is no-”

Tessa was on her last leg at this point.

“Greg!” She hears a voice call out. “What is all this ruckus about?” Another guard, a woman this time walks over, stepping in front of Tessa. She’s taken aback by Tessa’s red-rimmed eyes, and a messy bun.

A few people from the crowd begin to walk away from the scene as Greg lets out a long exasperated sigh. “I really need to get on this flight and he won’t let me on,” Tessa says the tiniest bit irritated before inching closer to the woman. “Please?-”

“Danielle,” The lady smiles.

“Danielle,” Tessa half-smiles, wiping her eyes. “There’s a man on that plane that I really need to see, and if I don’t, I know I’ll regret it for the rest of my life,” Tessa whispers.

“Greg? Let this girl on the plane for God’s sake. This is love we’re talking about here, time is ticking, this is not your precious break time we're concerned about,” She rolls her eyes playfully, even though her voice is laced with a stern tone.

Greg furrows his eyebrows before opening up his palm in exchange for a ticket. “Fine.”

Tessa mouths her thanks towards Danielle before handing over her pass. 

Before she walks through, Greg stops and leans over to whisper in her ear. Not even a second later, Tessa backs away from him out of confusion. “Thank you,” She says earnestly.

Greg meets her face and puts a solid strong hand on her shoulder. “She was as untouchable as the stars but that didn’t stop me from wishing, ” he gives her a small wink. She blushes up at him. “Go get your man” A sugary sweet smile crosses his face. “One thing’s for sure…” he looks around to make sure no one is listening, “Do it for all those who couldn’t.”

Giving one last glance over her shoulder, Greg shuts the door...and she’s off jogging towards the airplane’s door.

* * *

_"Passengers we will be preparing for liftoff in just a moment as one last passenger boards...please be patient with us, thank you.”_

“Miss?” A scrawny flight attendant interrupts Tessa’s slow-motion running session as she meets the boards of the plane.

“Um, yes?” Tessa asks, pinning a stray hair behind her ear, heaving a heavy breath.

“We only have one last seat-”

“Do you think I could try and find someone on this flight, I really have to see them,” Tessa presses on, fidgeting on the balls of her feet. She’s attracting more and more attention as passengers eye her pajama pants, snickering.

“Miss, I don’t think so. We’re about to take off.”

“Yo. Psst, Scott. Want any of these?” Charlie shoves a plate of food onto Scott's vacant tray without his consent.

“Ew, Char. I rather die before eating airplane food,” Scott rolls his eyes, pushing the plate back over, disgusted.

“Suit yourself, this parfait is delicious, even though it may or may not contain something fuzzy on top of it,” Charlie says, poking at his yogurt with a spoon, getting a snort from Scott.

“Gross,” Danny scrunches his nose, shifting in his aisle seat.

“Please, all I need is a few minutes?”

“I’m sorry, please take your seat, Miss,” The flight attendant reprimands.

Hearing a familiar tone, Scott abruptly surges forward from his seat, his hazel eyes the size of the moon itself. He knows that voice.

He spent days trailing wine vineyards, reciting poetry, snuggling in the dark, peppering kisses along the neck that possess that very voice.

_ Tessa? _

_ No. It can’t be. She’s at home, _ he tells himself. _ She’s at home, or at the boat. Writing her heart’s content away. Just because she may or may not have read my letter doesn’t mean she’d jump on a plane and come after me...right? RIGHT? That only happens in fairytales and movies. RiGhT? _

“Psst, Char,” Scott hisses at his brother.

“What? You want some of my parfait now? Well, too bad. It’s all mine,” Charlie sings, shoving a strawberry into his mouth.

“What? No! God, Charlie. Sometimes, I swear...do you ever stop eating?”

“Please,” Charlie scoffs. “What do you want?” He continues after pausing.

“What’s going on back there, can you see?”

“Um, no, but Danny probably can. Yo, Dan. What’s going on back there?” Charlie nudges his brother’s side, getting drool all over him.

“Huh? Oh," He yawns. "Umm...there’s some cute chick sporting some pretty fly kitten pj’s arguing over something,” Danny smirks.

“Ooh cute, let me see,” Charlie says, leaning over his brother before letting out a low whistle. Scott rolls his eyes. “Do you guys have any decency?”

“What? Why don’t you come check her out too, Scotty? She looks like someone you’d actually date,” Charlie giggles.

“Please, just sit down, we need to take off,” The flight attendant precedes to chastise.

“Okay, fine...it’s just-”

Scott can’t wait any longer. He thinks he’s going crazy or just imagining things now. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he glides past his brothers, stunned in silence as he stands in the middle of the aisle, his hands trembling at his sides. “Tessa.” His mouth hangs open.

There she was, arms crossed at her chest, a flurry of workers surrounding her, begging her to sit down.  She turns slowly enough for her green glistening gaze to catch his watery eyes as he stands a mere few feet from her. She doesn’t care anymore. _Call security for you care,_ she thinks. She can’t help but smile as she lurches towards him. He looks worried, nervous, confused, and she doesn’t know. It’s one of those emotions that only he’s capable of pulling off. When his eyes finally realize that...in fact it was her, his huge smile breaks out, lighting up his entire face. His lost exterior fades and he starts to hurry towards her, picking up his pace the closer he gets.

The next thing she knows his arms are around her waist, pulling her close and holding her tight. "Tess, what are you doing here?" he asks, mumbling into the crevice of her neck. All she can do is sigh into his embrace, trying to suppress her hectic emotions. At this point the entire cabin and crew are watching them.

“Dude, the chick in the kitten pants is Tessa,” Charlie whispers into Danny’s ear, shoving more food into his mouth as if he's watching a movie.

“You don’t say?” Danny chuckles, flicking his brother across the forehead. "Ow," Charlie complains.

“T?” Scott asks, searching her eyes worriedly.

“I got your letter,” Tessa pants, tugging at the end of his sweater. “And - and I realized that all the time we spent together...I - I just can’t let you go,” she whispers.

He tries to interrupt her, but she cuts him off. “No, it’s my turn to tell you how I feel.”

As she continues to speak, Scott steals a quick glance at his parents who are beaming up at them like they are the world before his eyes find hers once more.

“Scott, I think our connection is the link that holds our two hearts together...and if I could attempt to put into words how you make me feel when I think of you, and how much you excite me when I hear your voice, I would probably be talking forever.” The whole cabin crew awws and giggles with her.

“All the times I felt alone, and all the times I've mourned over my bleeding heart...all the times I've given it all I've got, are as many as I have found myself lost. All the guys who just wanted my body, all the bits and pieces of myself I've given away, all the things I've wished I've done, and all the things I wished I hadn't done... help me cherish you with purity and certainty. And I don’t want to lose a fight that feels like we're gambling our lives away; I hope we never lose.”

“I want to be here so that I can sit next to you and whisper into your ear and tell you that I love you. I want to be able to kiss you ever so lightly but passionately on your lips and to peer into your beautiful eyes that take my breath away. I'm standing here in front of a man I thought I'd never know. The one who stole my heart so innocently, but with tender care and gentleness. The perfect thought is us together, the sweetest word is your name, Scott, and the greatest thing is your love. You're every small silent prayer that has left my mind up until today. You’re all the empty words that have left my mouth and chased my lips, and all the saddened tears that have escaped my eyes. So - I’m standing here, right now, in front of you, my soulmate, to say that...I love you...and that I hope you love me too, because I can’t love you in the dark,” She finishes with one last breath, pink spreading across her cheeks anxiously as the entire flight breaks out in tears.

“Oh, Tess, il mio amore,” He manages a giggle. “I love you...I even told the stars about you.”

He inches closer slightly and smiles down at her, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She grins lovingly up at him, and he leans down, his soft raspberry flavoured lips brushing against hers. She eagerly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her closer, forgetting everything except for this moment as the crowd cheers.

When they break apart for air, leaning against each other’s foreheads, Charlie being the gentleman he is, offers up his seat and takes Tessa’s so she can sit next to him.

_ “Alright everybody and our fellow lovebirds prepare for takeoff.” _

Scott doesn’t waste any time making room for Tessa so she can easily slip into his side, her cheek resting upon his shoulder, nuzzling his jaw. She quickly presses a quick kiss to it earning a mischievous smile.

_ Her smile. There’s that blinding smile of hers I knew I would've missed too much. That smile I would have racked my brain about repeatedly, hoping and wishing that I would see it again. And there it is. Beautiful. Flawless. Perfect. Tessa. _

She intertwines their fingers tightly as her tears already begin to dry from her face.

“You told the stars about me, eh?” Tessa beams up at him.

“You bet I did, T.  _ Stars hide your fires, let not light see my black and deep desires,”  _ Scott recites smoothly, leaning into her.

“Moir Shakespeare, Moir,” Tessa jokes as he tickles her face with soft quiet kisses.

“More? What about you, little miss writer, hmm? What do you have up your sleeve?” Scott tilts his head ever so slightly to get the perfect angle of Tessa’s lips.

“Okay, okay. Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes. A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; Whole misadventured piteous overthrows. Do with their death bury their parents' strife,” Tessa recites back.

“Ah, very nice, Virtch. Brava.”

“Why, thank you,” Tessa smiles smugly.

“Let us hope for a happier ending, for us, my dear, Tessa?”

“Yes please, my dear, Scott,” Tessa blinks up at him, as he shuts off their lights overhead, leaving them in complete darkness, the only thing to be seen is their eyes as they are aglow.

“A thousand times good night,” He mumbles, closing the gap between them and kissing her like the very first time. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's never a reason not to chase the ones who make you feel something... Don't worry...I've got more up my sleeve......


End file.
